Opposites Attract
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Organization XIII Based. Saix/Demyx. Axel/Demyx. Axel/Roxas. He'd always had feelings for the Pyro. So why was he the last to realize it was never going to happen? And the last person he'd have expected is the one to rescue him.
1. Realization

Tears poured from the corners of his aqua coloured eyes. This wasn't what he'd wished to see…he'd hoped deep down that the gnawing horrors which plagued his mind were a lie. However…

Panting, Axel stared up at Demyx in disbelief, "D-Demy…this is…it's not what you think…" he said softly, climbing off the younger nobody, Roxas and walking towards Demyx, trying to assure the nobody he was telling the truth.

A sob broke free of his throat, and turning, he fled the bedroom, summoning a portal. Where it led, he didn't care, as long as he was away from there. As long as he didn't have to face Axel.

However, there are things worse than imaginable. And one of those things is ending up in Saix's ensuite…while the berserker is showering…without the curtain shielding him from view. Could anything be worse? Well…perhaps the fact that Saix noticed Demyx instantly, staring unabashed at the Nocturne for some time before his eyes become solid gold.

"WHY YOU-!"

Emitting an extremely girly squeal, Demyx dove from the bathroom, leaping over Saix's bed and making for the door, however, he was forced to jump back as the Claymore struck the door with immense force, preventing his escape.

Striding out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Saix fixed Demyx with a deadly glare, "Exactly what do you think you were doing in here?" he asked in a cool voice, anger shining clearly in his eyes. "Well? I'm waiting" he hissed, his voice more venomous than the glare he wore.

"I-I…I didn't mean to end up in here, I'm sorry, honest" Demyx squeaked breathlessly. His body frozen in pure terror as he watched Saix wrench his Claymore from the door and lock the surprisingly undamaged door.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Demyx said fearfully, backing up slowly, hitting the edge of the bed in such a state that he ended up falling back onto it, giving Saix the chance to sit on his waist, staring down at him before bringing a thin cold finger up to stroke his cheek, "May I enquire as to why your crying, Demyx?" he questioned, frowning.

Crying…now that wasn't possible. Certainly not when one hasn't got a heart. Nevertheless, it seemed he stood corrected as a fresh wave of tears escaped the Nocturne's eyes. "I saw Axel and…" "-And Roxas?" Saix stated openly, it was common knowledge those two had a special relationship. However, it seemed Demyx had been left out of the know.

"Yeah…" Demyx nodded, swallowing heavily, obviously this troubled him. "I should go…" He said quickly, realising he wasn't exactly comfortable with how the situation was developing. Saix however had different plans, seeing the tears and sensing the pain seemed to give him an appreciation for the other nobody.

Demyx tired him with his false smiles and feign laughter. To see the other nobody like this…broken. He felt human…or at least normal.

Something seized him inside, and as Demyx made to rise off the bed, he pressed him back down and without a word claimed his lips, using a hand to tilt the Nocturne's head back, making it easier to slip a tongue into his mouth.

Pulling away rather roughly, Demyx covered his lips with his hand before shooting off the bed and down the hall, leaving a rather bemused Saix in his wake.

What in Kingdom Hearts had just happened!?


	2. Mutual Desire

The next morning was almost unbelievably abnormal. To say the least. Where as Axel and Demyx would usually be chatting loudly, most likely planning another prank, it seemed the Nocturne was doing everything possible to avoid the other.

Even Saix seemed to be acting peculiar. Perhaps it was the constant glares of doom he kept hurtling at Axel whenever the red head dared to lay even a finger on Demyx. Nevertheless, this whole situation proved nothing short of entertainment for the other nobodies around the table.

"C'mon, Demyx, just gimme a chance to explain" Axel insisted, laying a hand on Demyx's, apparently this wasn't the smartest thing to do as another glare was sent at him, causing shivers to run down his back and forcing Axel to immediately take back his hand. If looks could kill, he would have been dead hours ago.

Demyx seemed to pay no heed to either of them and simply spooned mouthful after mouthful of his cereal down his throat.

"Demy, I'd watch 'at if I were you, you'll end up chokin' yerself" Xigbar noted blandly, from where he had strode in on the roof. Dropping down and finding himself a seat, he leant back and glanced from Saix to Axel to Demyx in confusion before grinning widely.

"Ah…I see whats going on. It's a love triangle ain't it?" He snickered into his hand causing a couple of members near by to burst into quiet laughter. Demyx shot Xigbar an annoyed glanced, but shrugged his shoulders, "If that's what you want to call it" he answered, pushing his plate aside and leaving the room.

"Number nine?"

Demyx froze, refusing to turn around. There was only one person who used that name on him so sternly and in all truth he was far to scared to face him. No…scared wasn't the word…embarrassed?

"Demyx" The name was followed by the feeling of arms around his waist and a warm body pressing up behind him, "Are you running away from me?" Saix whispered into his ear, blowing his neck causing Demyx to give a startled squeak.

Chuckling, Saix nuzzled his face into Demyx's neck from behind and felt the younger male tense up. "Oh come on, I don't bite…often" Saix assured the Nocturne, without a word pulling away and twisting him around to face him. Using his body, he pressed Demyx back against the wall, smirking at how innocent and disbelieving Demyx looked.

One hand clasped around both Demyx's wrists, holding them above his head, the other held his body back against the wall as he brought his lips crashing down against the Nocturne's dominantly. Forcing them open so he could claim them.

For a moment Demyx felt his heart flutter. Heart? Well, he felt something, his eyes closed lightly, he'd always wanted to do this with Axel, he'd always imagined it like this but…"No!" Demyx protested, struggling.

There was only one difference. Saix wasn't Axel.

Demyx found himself shuddering at the kiss, and jerked back quickly. Although he only succeeded in giving Saix access to his lips once more. For a few moments, this continued and then… "Say cheese!" The Gun-weilder grinned triumphantly, taking a quick snap of the two.

"Ah-Xigbar!" Demyx cried shocked, "Hah, now who has the blackmail Mr. Berserker?" Xigbar smirked at the rapidly angering Saix. "YOU. HAD. BETTER. RUN!!" Saix snarled, leaping after Xigbar whose eyes widened and he quickly dodged the Claymore, running down the hall as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"SHUT UP!" Marluxia growled, holding out his scythe and knocking Xigbar flat on the ground, "Do you have any idea what time it is!?" he hissed before striding into the kitchen, pink hair a mess and dressed in a floral patterned pair of pyjamas.

"As much as I'm impressed that you've made friends -ahem- but I'm afraid killing Xigbar will only result in you taking on his work load" Xenmas called from the door. Saix grumbling all sorts of curses but dropping the half-dead nobody back onto the ground and straightening up.

He couldn't help it. After staring at the mat of hair on Saix's head which now resembled a maimed mop head, Demyx broke into silent giggles, then doubled over in laughter. The Berserker standing still, wondering what in Kingdom Hearts could be so funny.

"Demyx, keep it down-…" Marluxia cut off, about to yell at Demyx for being so noisy in the morning, he had a hard time keeping his own laughter down, instead slapping a hand over his mouth and trying to hide it.

"What is so funny?" Saix hissed impatiently. "Y-Your hair dude…" Xigbar laughed from the ground, "Your head looks like a squirrels behind" he said, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"THAT'S IT, I'M KILLING EVERY ONE OF YOU!" Saix cried.

"Oh crap.." Xigbar said, eyes wide, pulling himself from the floor and sprinting down the hall next to the hysterical Nocturne. The Berserker steps behind them. "See you, dude" Xigbar snorted, quickly leaping through a portal.

Decidedly making his own portal, Demyx stuck one leg through when Saix grabbed his arm, "Got you know" He smirked. "Mmm…or, I could do this" Demyx grinned, leaning forwards and giving Saix a quick kiss then leaping through the portal.

"W-what..?" Saix stuttered, clearly at a loss for what to say while Marluxia looked at him amusedly, "Aw…Saix has a wittle boyfriend?" He teased in a baby-voice, entering the kitchen quickly as the Claymore was lodged at his head leaving Saix standing with brightly coloured cheeks, staring at the spot Demyx had previous stood.


	3. Jealousy

Settling amongst the verge of the water fountain, Demyx hummed softly under his breath, fingers curling around the sitar in his grasp and playing a soft tune on it. The water in the fountain seemed to listen to the music and respond, the ripples almost mirroring each tone he played on the sitar. Closing his eyes and relaxing, the male submerged himself in the sound of the music, so it was no surprise he hadn't noticed the Berserker approaching.

Halting as the sound of music reached his ears, Saix let his eyes rest on the blond-haired Nocturne, a brief glimmer of a smile finding his lips before it disappeared almost instantly, refusing to allow such a trivial human emotion to take him. Approaching the Nocturne without care, Saix paused inches from the male's body, watching Demyx's chest heave with soft, unneeded, breaths. His lips parted slightly as the soft melody flowed from both his instrument and voice.

It was an almost captivating sight. He was as beautiful as the crystalline water which flowed gently beside him. Each texture, each inch of his form. Without care, Saix leant forwards, pressing his lips against the boys soft pair, coaxing a gasp from Demyx as his eyes flickered open, staring into Saix's golden orbs, giving the male the short moment he needed to invade Demyx's mouth with his tongue, thrusting deep inside and exploring the others mouth hungrily.

Squeaking in surprise, Demyx attempted to wriggle away, only succeeding in falling back into the water, soaking himself to the skin. "S-Saix," He protested, pouting his lips stubbornly as he attempted to sit, his clothing clinging almost uncomfortably so to each inch of his body, Saix's eyes lighting up in a predatory manner, lust swimming within his deeply coloured orbs causing the blond to colour.

"What's wrong?" Saix questioned looking mildly amused, "You're turning red, Demyx," He spoke, almost entertained by such a human reaction displayed by the other Nobody. Smirking, he reached and drew the boy up with one arm, his second arm curling around his waist and drawing him into a second kiss, his tongue once again pressing slickly against Demyx's own, pushing the male back as darkness curled up around them, Demyx soon pressed up against Saix's bed, his body soon pinned amongst the covers.

There were several 'incidents' that week and Demyx couldn't help but slowly bend to Saix's will, even looking forward to each moment, even if he couldn't completely forget the fiery haired male. The sound and taste of Saix was something different, but something almost as addictive as he was to the Berserker.

--

"S-Saix-Stop…" Demyx protested, Saix leaning and biting at Demyx's throat, sucking at the flesh hungrily causing the younger male to groan quietly. "What's wrong?" Saix whispered maliciously, "And I don't see you protesting down here…" Saix trailed off with a smirk, his fingers slipping beneath Demyx's pants, watching with satisfaction as the males cheeks burned a deep red.

The kisses became more, and Demyx couldn't help but comply, his fingers threading through Saix's hair as the male kissed down his chest, pausing just above his pants and using one hand to massage Demyx's member through the material of his pants. He'd expected a reaction, but the one he got was far from what he'd wanted as Demyx inclined his head and arched his back moaning.

"Axel!" He whimpered, biting into his lower lip almost instantly, his eyes flickering down towards Saix and his stomach tightening as the male straightened up, his eyes narrow and his lips curled into a sneer. "Ah, so that's why," He whispered in a tone that suggested he'd be yelling if he weren't forcing himself to whisper. "So I'm your little replacement am I?" Saix whispered in a dangerously even voice, "Well, if I'm just a replacement, you don't need love, do you? You don't need me to care-No kisses or anything-Just sex," Saix said blankly, picking up Demyx's shirt and taring material from it, tying it over Demyx's eyes before the boy could protest, jerking Demyx's pants from his body, the male whimpering quietly.

"Saix-I didn't mean…It was a mistake," Demyx said uncertainly as he felt his arms pinned above his head roughly, almost feeling his bones crack under the pressure. "Shut up," Saix snarled, his fingers curling around Demyx's member, the male gasping quietly, his body unwillingly arching into the touch before he felt Saix's own arousal at his entrance, Demyx's body tensing.

"You don't need me to be careful, do you? Just picture it's your perfect Axel," Saix sneered, his hand moving from the males member, moving toward the material at Demyx's eyes. He wanted to see the male's expression, the look in his eyes. Regret, remorse. He deserved it. Just the mere thought of Demyx picturing Axel each time they touched brought bile to his throat and filled him with anger as he tore the material away, staring into a pair of tearful eyes, watching as the boy crumbled and fell to pieces.

"Demyx…" Saix spoke unwillingly, just the sound of his own voice caused him to cringe. He couldn't watch what he'd done, those tears that filled the blond's eyes. Standing without a word, Saix slipped into the bathroom and started the shower, sliding under the water and attempted to wash the thought from his head, standing still as he heard his door close knowing the boy had gone.

"Idiot," He growled at himself in a scathing tone.

--

"Saix…Why would…S-Saix…"

Demyx stumbled into his bedroom, sniffling softly and rubbing his eyes on his covers, shaking from head to toe, his body aching and soft sobs escaping him as tears flowed down his cheeks. His mind barely registered the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. "Demyx," A husky voice whispered and Demyx sniffled, "Saix-I'm sorry," He whimpered, turning and feeling the heated lips against his own, gentle arms curling around himself, his tears slowly leaving his eyes as he stared into the brightly coloured green eyes. Wait--Green!?

His mind barely registered the heated body. His sight ignored the green eyes. And his fingers refused the coarse feel of the spiky red hair beneath his grasp. This is what he wanted, and what he yearned for, for so long. So why did it feel wrong?


	4. If I Had A Heart

"Demyx," Axel murmured against the Nobodies lips, "Mm, I'm sorry-…" He whispered, brushing his fingertips down the soft skin, watching the male relax into his grasp. There was something there though. Something different. Though that couldn't be right. Nobodies had no feelings, so surely he was over reacting.

Though clearly nobody had informed Demyx he wasn't supposed to feel because soon the blonde's shoulders were shaking and his eyes were watering as he broke into pieces, unable to keep whatever they were doing going. His body brought itself back from Axel's and his arms wrapped around himself, shaky breaths leaving him as he apologized under his breath.

"Sorry for what-Dem. It was me who screwed up-I didn't realize you wanted me-I mean, I would have never if I knew," The fiery haired Nobody spoke cautiously, not used to the tears, nor dealing with someone who was crying.

"What about Roxas?" Demyx mumbled under his breath, watching Axel struggle for words, "Well-I mean…" Axel mumbled awkwardly, "You're still with him aren't you?" Demyx questioned in a knowing tone, "No-I understand. We don't feel so it shouldn't matter," He spoke quietly, Axel raising a brow curiously.

"Demyx…What happened?" He asked, watching the other intently, crawling over to his side with a thoughtful air about him. "I…I hurt Saix because I thought I could feel-I'm an idiot!" Demyx cried into his hands, Axel nervously bringing his arms around his friend, supporting him as the other began sobbing into him.

"Aw…It's alright-I'm sure he'll be fine…" Axel murmured, attempting to sooth the blonde by stroking his hands through his hair, making quiet noises, attempting to calm him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Saix spoke dryly from the door, Axel glimpsing the other and shaking his head, "No-Uh…" He murmured, "Good, now get out," Saix spoke in an orderly manner, Axel reluctantly following the instructions, shutting the door behind him, leaving the room to he awkward silence and the soft sobbing of the blonde male.

"Saix, I'm sorry-I didn't mean," Demyx struggled, coughing on the tears, Saix sighing and sitting on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing him into his side, "Shut up," He muttered, pressing a kiss to the others forehead, watching Demyx's eyes fall closed.

"Pain in the ass," Saix muttered, laying Demyx down and bringing the covers around him, resting at his side atop the covers.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but hours later, he awoke with his arms around the blonde, both of them curled up amongst the mess of covers.

Listening to the younger Nobody breath sleepily, Saix kissed his forehead, bringing him closer and closing his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the possibilities of anything else that could happen. Ignoring the fact he couldn't manage to tell the other how he felt, because he wasn't meant to feel. Simply enjoying the warmth between them for the moment, knowing if he could, he'd give the other his heart.

Was that love?

Who knew. But it was good enough for now.


End file.
